mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LeinardoSmith
Archive Aaaah a new talk page... So simple yet so elegant. -- 01:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Irc Jump on IRC if u wanna catch up about anything while i was gone-- 01:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok I am on. -- 03:39, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Weird The instant i come back and suddenly skull comes back! :) Oh by the way did you get your gift?-- 02:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeh thanks! :) -- 02:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Did u go inactive too skipper?-- 02:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeh he did. -- 02:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Symbiosis Module ok 20 click per day for you no.no 25 bonus for your lightworm -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 02:25, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks. -- 03:38, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Sig yea i need a signature please if you can make for me like you!! -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 03:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok what colors do you want? -- 03:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Blue and Ocean -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 04:44, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ok how about this you made some sigs on your page how about if you make one like that and I will put it on a sig page for you. -- 05:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Sorry LeinardoSmith im already make my sig |}} its ok. Great sig! -- 08:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thank's LeinardoSmith can you make me 1 totemic Turtle i give you 50 Click i don't have enough Elemental Earth and Green Brick, if you want how to make when we move the mouse have a new box how to make it ??? -- 08:19, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Just keep the sig you have. It is very hard to understand the code that makes it and if you don't understand it then you might mess up your sig. -- 03:38, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ok --verrell123 Talk 10:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) getting past the robot. Hey if you haven't already getting past the robot can be tricky begore you start try winning a couple races then start to practice your route the main thing is not to get frustrated so stay calm the entire time... also when you get out of the city cut across some of the field as fast as you can the more short cuts the the check point the better. eventually their will be a jump the takes you over a massive hole go over it... the robot will follow into the hole... sadly he comes back later.-- 17:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeh I figured out that if you use the code and use Docter Inferno's High Speed Jeep. The Robot doesn't follow you. :) -- 02:08, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :yes but i (not bragging beat it without the code. :)-- 16:19, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I had to eventually too beat him without the code so I could get the extreme wheelie and the robot. -- 03:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) LeinardoSmith I am very grateful to you if there is no you I'm not going to rank 8 and now want to be rank 9 because you, you a special friends -- 05:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Your Welcome. :) -- 03:36, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Leinardo You said you might go inactive if you want a personal picture then you use the web URL and it shows the picture fine without actually uploading the picture! It works! 22:45, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I don't quite understand what you mean. Please explain more. -- 03:37, December 28, 2009 (UTC) MLN-Team i has made a account in there but cant sig in what i must do ???? verrell123 Talk please ask one of the more expirienced users there for assistence with making a sig. -- 09:54, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks i will verrell123 Talk Re:Before you Leave yeah sure.-- 12:51, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Hey hey! ):( Hey! :) -- 01:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Join Can i join the Rank 8 speed racing club--FreddyderHamster Talk 12:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC) yeh but it is not really working out. -- 14:00, December 31, 2009 (UTC) TT -- 16:58, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! -- 04:47, January 1, 2010 (UTC) yes 20 click for one (you have to ask for this item as it is not on the list)-- 18:57, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Trade Do you trade 5 nebs against 2 Totemic rabbits ?--FreddyderHamster Talk 19:39, January 2, 2010 (UTC) No sorry that is not a good deal. -- 06:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) neb: I will only sell you one and for 10 clicks-- 22:04, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok sounds good. Were do I click. -- 04:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) It says on the page if I do not say any thing click anything-- 16:11, January 4, 2010 (UTC) MLN Team now i can sign in there Thank's Friends --verrell123 Talk 10:26, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Great. -- 10:28, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey i have a new sig (You the first who see this SIG!!!!!) [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' At--> 14:13, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice sig! :) -- 01:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you click my 2 mantle transmuting pool please i need 7 grey brick more --[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') At--> 03:56, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Maybe tomorrow I don't have any more bricks. -- 03:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok --[[User:verrell123|'verrell123']]talk 08:26, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Are You Belive i have 5 Cyrogentic Sleep Unit i get 2 from 1-2-trade page (15 nebular crystal for 1 Cyrogentic Sleep Unit) and 3 from timposter page (20 Rough ruby for 3 Cyrogentic sleep unit) and 63 Nebular crystal Lot from Legodac when 50 Elemental Earth for 15 Neb or 25 neb for it That's Great i feel like dream --[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' At--> 04:01, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Rank 9 now im rank 9 --[[User:verrell123|'''verrell123]]talk 02:57, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Order from MLN Elves I have a order from MLN elves. 1 of each totemic animal. His wiki username is Joeman200. I have no doubt that you know him. His MLN username is unknown for me but I guess you know it? 15:36, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I am not able to take this order. Please try to contact skipper. I am kind of not very active here any more. :( Sorry. 12:25, January 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC[[User:verrell123|'''''verrell123]](''talk| '') 08:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Back PLEASE COME BACK. I MISS YOU-- 17:59, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Please come back Hello, please come back to the MLN Wiki. It hasn't been the same after you, and so many other people left. I am trying to get people back here and editing again, so that we can once again have a team of experienced, active editors who work to make MLNW the best MLN reference out there. There are many amazing things around the corner for us here at the wiki, including promoting articles to good and featured status, a MLNW forum, official store employment opportunities and more. You are also welcome to re-open your personal store, upload your personal images, and more. Please come back, we all miss you, and really hope to see you again! 21:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Sweet, it'll be great to have you back! I'm going to be active here again as soon as they release a content update for MLN :S - They had better be designing a lot more Ranks. 01:10, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I think they might be replacing mln with LEGO Universe. :( -- 01:32, July 24, 2010 (UTC) no they won't. Welcome back :D-- 21:01, July 24, 2010 (UTC)